


Would you Like to F**k a Pilot?

by Poipoigirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a joke if cid sang a song inspired from frozen.<br/>Three occasions Cid tries to get laid.<br/>Warning:  Cid is crude and can't sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you Like to F**k a Pilot?

                                  **Would you Like to Fuck a Pilot?**

 

 

 

Cid stumbles to Vincent's door and gives it a knock. Vincent doesn't bother to open the door. He can tell by the steps its Cid and he is drunk.  Cid tries to serenade to Vincent.  He is not good at singing.

 

Cid sings:

_Do you wanna fuck a pilot?_

_Come on and drop those pants_

_I love to that nice tight ass_

_Come on unlock the door'_

_Its like you up and died_

_Ya not in that coffin_

_So it's time to get you laid_

_Do ya wanna fuck a pilot?_

_Perhaps even this very pilot.._

 

Vincent annoyed, “ Go to sleep, Highwind

Cid stumbles off, “ Okay, fine. “ Soon thud as he misses his bed.

 

~

 

Later in the game.... Cid at Golden Saucer hotel in room he sharing with Vincent. He had some beers again. Cid plops on his bed, giving Vincent a suggestive grin.  Again he tries to sing to Vincent.

 

Cid sings:

_Do you wanna fuck a pilot?_

_I'll let you be on top_

_I think our balls are turning blue_

_I'm starting to eye..._

_The statues in the hall_

Cid eyes the body pillow, “ Even this looks damn sweet. “

_Everyones having fun_

_Hell, even Cloud got himself'_

_A date with a live girl!_

 

Vincent, “ Go to sleep, Cid. “ Curling under his bed sheets.

~

Its before the final battle. Cid and Vincent are the first to return to the airship. Cloud and Tifa spending time below. Cid knocks on Vincent's door.  Sings one last time, sober but still isn't a great singer.  Vincent realizes Cid is tone deaf.  

 

Cid sings:

_Hell I know ya in there_

_I wonder how you been?_

_I don't want no regrets.._

_I must express_

_My need to cuddle you._

_Just let me in, this one last chance_

_To share this night with you..._

_Would ya love to fuck a pilot..._

_Perhaps this very pilot..._

 

Cid sits next to the door.

Vincent opens the door amused, “ You are persistent. “ Looking down at Cid. “ Hurry up before I change my mind. “

Cid jumps to his feet, “ Yeehaw! “

Vincent, “ I don't play bottom. “

Cid grins, “ Fine with me! “ With that, the door closes behind Cid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
